Truth or Dare
by UltimateAnimeRuler
Summary: Naruto is bored so he decides to have a sleepover and has a game of truth or dare. Relationships start to pop of as well as a storm. What will the Naruto team do with everyone stuck at Naruto's house? Things get twisted. Pairings: NarxSak NejxTen ShikxTem


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating any stories of mine. I have a lot of homework and I am taking more of an intrest of music than writing fanfiction. Everyone once in a while I will update my stories. But here is a warning, my stories might turn way different then I planned or that you thought before. Me as well as my writing has changed so who knows what my stories will turn into. I would like to thank Brooklyn Maxwell for giving me inspiration to type some more fanfiction so I would like to start it off with this new story. Oh and I used to be Mystery-Swordsman but I thought I might change my penname so... Please enjoy this story!

Truth or Dare

by DysprosiumDrummer

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his crush. He knew he forgot to finish his ramen but he didn't care at the moment. This could be his chance and Sasuke isn't anywhere around this moment.

"Oh, hey there Naruto." Sakura replied seeing the annoying blond haired idiot run up to her. '_Naruto seems to be extremely happy right now... wonder whats going on.' _Sakura thought.

Naruto stopped in front of her. "Sakura-chan, I'm holding a really long sleepover party, you know sorta like a hotel except without room service but I can give you some if you want AND you don't have to pay or anything like that AND we're gonna play truth or dare AND we are going to have drinks and chips and other stuff too! Do you want to come? I even invited Sasuke for you."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm over Sasuke... I'm just not the right person for him." '_This party does sound fun and what can possibly go wrong?' _"Also, I'll come to your really long sleepover party. What time?"

Naruto stared at Sakura with shock. She is over Sasuke and she actually accepted an offer from Naruto. Naruto tipped over but quickly reaized that Sakura asked a question. "IT'S AT 7-I MEAN 8 O'CLOCK!" Naruto yelled as he ran off feeling great and pumped up. Sakura was confused at Naruto's strange behavior but she just went on to her shopping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran back to Ichirakuu's Ramen Shop and finished up his noodles. "Hey old man, guess what!" The old man turn around to Naruto but before he could say anything Naruto blurted out "Sakura-chan said yes to my sleepover party! And also, another bowl of ramen!" The old man sighed at Naruto's hyperness. He gave Naruto another bowl of ramen which Naruto gulped down right away. "See you later old man!"

As Naruto ran, he bumped into Shikamaru. "Shikamaru I'mholdingalongsleepoverpartyandwewillhavepartystuffandwewillplaytruthordare!Youcaninviteanyoneyouwant!" Naruto explained to Shikamaru. After that Naruto ran off to tell more people. Shikamaru sighed, people could be so troublesome. Then he watched Naruto run off in the distance. Suddenly someone bumped into him. "HEyyyyyyyy Temari. Want to go to Naruto's party with me?" Shikamaru asked. Temari smiled. "Sure!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

_'Man, I should get ready for Naruto's party. I should start by getting a new pair of pajamas...'_ I walked into PJ Paradise and saw all the pajamas hanging from the walls and tons folded on shelves. I didn't know that people cared so much about some pjs but oh well. I looked around for some and finally found out that I didn't like any of them! Then I went to a random employee.

"Excuse me but can I get some customized pajamas?" The employee nodded. "Can I have a pink pair with sakura blossoms on it?" "You can pick it up in 1 hour." "Are you serious!" I said with glee. "Yes, I am serious miss." The employee responded. I ran to get some other things and man did those customized pajamas come fast.

Time really flew by because it was 7:55 already. I hurried home and got dressed into my special jammys. I drove to Naruto's house and then rang the doorbell. _Ding Dong! _Naruto opened it. "Wow Sakura-chan. You look so pretty. Where in the world did you get those pajamas? Let me guess, The Secret Underground Vault of Pretty Clothes in Hollywood?" I blushed a little bit. Naruto let me in where everyone was sitting in a circle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

Naruto led Sakura to a room where everyone was sitting in a circle. Naruto invited Sakura to sit next to him so she did. Everyone stared at Sakura including Sasuke. Ino pounded on the ground in jealousy. Naruto got a video camera set up and started recording. "Truth or Dare! I'm putting this on YouTube! Rules are simple. You have to tell the absolute truth and you have to do the dares or else you have to sleep with someone in same sleeping bag and everyone else chooses who, and yes the night will be videotaped as well as this game." Naruto yelled through a megaphone. Everyone sighed knowing how long this would drag on. Naruto spun the bottle to begin the game. It landed on Shikamaru. "Truth or Dare Shikamaru?"

"Dare." Shikamaru said. Naruto thought for a while until he said "I dare you to make out with Temari!" Shikamaru yelled "No way!" "I have blackmail! And also you have to sleep with who we decide." Naruto said while pulling out some pictures. "Don't show them! I'll do the dare!" Naruto grinned and put the pictures in his book titled "Embarrassing Pictures of the People of Konaha". Shikamaru slowly walked to Temari and placed his lips on Temari's and made out with her and Temari kissed back. Everyone stared as they made out. Shikamaru was on top of Temari looking very happy.

Seeing this made Ino spat and thought _'How could she like some lazy bum like that, I wonder is if he kisses good. Wait, why did I just think that? Sasuke is the perfect one for me. I just know it!'_ Everybody watched as they continued to make out. "You can stop know! We want to finish the game in time you know!" Naruto called out. Shikamaru and Temari pulled away blushing. Naruto burst out laughing. "You two should get a room!" Naruto said receiving two bumps at the peak of his head by a very loving and serious couple.

Shikamaru sighed as he spun he bottle. It spun and then landed on Naruto. "Truth or Dare Naruto?" Naruto which was afraid of payback said "Truth!" Shikamaru thought for a while. "Hmmmmm... if Sakura didn't exist, who would you like?" Sakura looked at Naruto and he froze. "What would happen if I didn't answer? Oh yeah, I remember." Naruto asked and remembered. "Ummmmm... I guess it would be... Hinata." Naruto slowly said. At that moment Hinata fainted. "Did Hinata die?" Naruto asked as clueless as ever.

"No she didn't, she was shocked so she fainted." Sakura explained. Naruto said "Oh well, moving on." He spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. Naruto smirked. "Truth or Dare Neji Hyuuga!" Neji thought for a while and then murmured "Tru-" "Who do you have a crush on!" Naruto yelled at Neji. Neji's face started to turn red "Ummmm... Tenten..." Tenten blushed a very dark red but didn't faint. Neji didn't even look at Tenten after that to see her dreaming. Naruto tilted the camera at her, then back.

Neji spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Neji looked up. "Truth or Dare Uchiha?" Sasuke who wanted to prove he was the best said "Dare!" Neji rubbed his hands together and grinned, this was Sasuke Uchiha who just excepted a dare that he had to do. Sasuke eyed Neji noticing his facial expession knowing something bad was going to happen. Neji crawled over to Sasuke and whispered the dare to him and started to chuckle Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Everyone was looking at Sasuke waiting. "What is it! Why is everyone staring at me!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto replied "We're waiting for you to do the dare!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "You'll have to wait for the dare to be done." Naruto sighed. Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata who was still lying down unconscious. Naruto blew the bottle over to Ino. "Truth or dare" asked Sasuke. Ino thought for a while "Dare! No truth! No-" Sasuke cut in. "Too late it's truth! Are you jealous of Sakura right know?" Ino sighed. "Yes..." Sakura grinned.

Ino whirled the bottle hard with a twist full of jealousy and embarrassment that landed on Sakura. Neji glanced at Sasuke who glanced back and sighed as he heard Ino yell "Truth of dare!" Sakura thought and remembered that Ino was jealous of her and said "Truth..." Sasuke took a deep breath and crawled slowly to Sakura. Neji started cracking up way too soon. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's face and slid it down to her mouth and said in a deep voice "Come on baby, I know your good enough to do a dare. You're as naughty as me. Come on" Sasuke breathed on Sakura's neck and traced his hand over Sakura's chest and pulled her to him. Sasuke brushed his lips against her lips. Then said "Baby, you taste like your seducing name, _sakura blossoms..._" Sakura's face was as red as a burning tomato's blush that was blushing so much that it had it's own blush that had it's own blush that had it's own blush.

Sasuke backed up to his spot after tracing his hand around Sakura's body. Sakura was frozen even though her face looked like it was on fire. Then Sakura whispered "Dare..." and she fell sideways solidly except for when she fell on the floor. Sasuke changed his face, voice, and movements and said "Okay, moving on, since Sakura is down Ino should spin again." Nobody moved besides Sasuke who was turning to everybody and Neji who was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that he started a coughing fit. Everyone else was stared at Sasuke. It was so still that it was like a group of hawks eying their prey. Sasuke glanced around and muttered "I.....have.....to.....getadrink!" And then he dashed off to Naruto's kitchen.

With three people out of the game currently, everyone decided to stop playing. Sasuke came back once everyone resumed to being humans and Hinata regained consciousness. Neji stared at Sakura and Sasuke. Then he called out "Hey Sasuke! I will give you a thousand zen if you do this to Sakura..." Everyone listened in and laughed except Sasuke who accepted because he needed the money and Naruto who didn't like this dare or Sasuke's previous one. About half an hour later of talking Sakura started moving.

Sasuke ran to her and went on top of her. Everyone else held their breath. Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke on top of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke P.O.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

This was an extremely weird experience. I was on top of a beautiful girl who likes me but I have always rejected and ignored. I saw her eyes open up. At the same time I heard a groan and a grunt by the same voice. Who did that? I'm not sure but it's not time to figure out. I looked into her eyes and got into my deep voice again. "Hey Sakura... i've been waiting for you to wake." I kissed her but she started to struggled against me.

I glanced at Neji, I didn't want to make this look like I was raping her or something like that but Neji shook his head waving some zen as a fan. I needed that money so I will have to put up the fight. Naruto couldn't take it any more, he groaned and grunted, he didn't want me kissing his girl against her will. Naruto charged at me and then tackled me as hard as possible hitting me to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------.

Sakura took a deep breath and got up. Sasuke got up as well and snatched one thousand zen from Neji's wallet and ran out of the house through the window without opening it laughing like a maniac. (F.Y.I. He crashed through the window) Sakura went to Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you Naruto-kun..." Naruto's face brightened up. Sakura had never called him by his name with the "kun" suffix. Naruto turned Sakura's head to him and kissed her but Sakura didn't struggle. In fact she pushed him into his bed and they started kissing each other all over.

Nobody knew what to do so they just got their sleeping bags and found a cozy place to sleep. But Hinata felt left out of Earth. Naruto liked it when Sakura said "Naruto-kun" but not when she said it. Hinata decided to give up Naruto. She started thinking about her other friends and people she knew. Who would be right for her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------*_*------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Shikamaru went to Naruto's room to find the new and apparent love birds. Naruto was sprawled on top of Sakura and Sakura was holding onto Naruto tight. He went to the living room to find Tenten lying down with her head on Neji's chest. He saw where he and Temari were sleeping together and Ino was sleeping under a table. On top of the table though was Hinata who seemed to be having a dream or nightmare or something of the sort. He found Chouji in the kitchen with a bag of chips next to him. Apparently he was sleep-eating, the bag of chips depleted quickly. Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto slowly started to wake up and moved to find soft lips. He started kissing Sakura and woke her up. Sakura kissed back but then realized that..........SHE WOKE UP! She pushed Naruto off of her and moaned "Naru, wake up." She looked at his cute face and smiled. Suddenly his face became just like a tiki man's which freaked Sakura. Naruto kissed her in a surprise attack. Sakura muttered "Naru, that's enough kissing. We did enough of that last night." Naruto groaned. "Why did the beautiful angle of cherry blossoms have to cut me off from heaven" Sakura giggled.

Neji started to wake up at the sound of laughter. Then he thought that he must of gotten stronger because his chest felt heavier, probably muscle. Then he saw that is was not muscle, it was Tenten's head. Neji blushed as Tenten hugged him and said "Oh, Mr. Cuddles!" Tenten woke and saw Mr. Cuddles's secret identity... NEJI! Tenten rose immediately blushing. "Hi Mr. Cud- I mean Neji!" Now Tenten was blushing as well. "Um.." Tenten started staring into space not knowing what to say "Uh... I uh... have to use the bathroom. Yeah that's good. Neji, I have to use the bathroom. See ya!" Neji looked blankly at Tenten as she left him and went to bathroom.

The sound of a door slamming woke up Temari who found Shikamaru walking around. Temari approached Shikamaru "Hi there Shika." Shikamaru glanced at her in confusion but then remembered last night.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Naruto spun the bottle to begin the game. It landed on Shikamaru. "Truth or Dare Shikamaru?"_

_"Dare." Shikamaru said. Naruto thought for a while until he said "I dare you to make out with Temari!" Shikamaru yelled "No way!" "I have blackmail! And also you have to sleep with who we decide." Naruto said while pulling out some pictures. "Don't show them! I'll do the dare!" Naruto grinned and put the pictures in his book titled "Embarassing Pictures of the People of Konaha". Shikamaru slowly walked to Temari and placed his lips on Temari's and made out with her and Temari kissed back. Everyone stared as they made out. Shikamaru was on top of Temari looking very happy._

_Everybody watched as they continued to make out. "You can stop know! We want to finish the game in time you know!" Naruto called out. Shikamaru and Temari pulled away blushing. Naruto burst out laughing. "You two should get a room!" Naruto said._

_*****End Flashback*****_

"Hey Temi" Shikamaru replied not knowing about these nicknames. He sighed and said "I have to do whatever" and then walked off. Temari frowned. She wished Shikamaru wasn't so lazy, other than that he was perfect for her. Though she wished he could be a little bit taller and not as much as a braniac but still...

The sound of someone dropping on top of a couch woke up Ino. Ino rose up and hit her head on some metal and forgot that she was under a table. She grunted and got out of under the table. Wait this wasn't her house. Where were her posters of Sasuke and Sasuke tablecloths and other Sasuke accessories. Then she remembered that she was at Naruto's house under Naruto's table. Then Sasuke was here too! But then she remembered he ran out the window. Though the shape of Sasuke's body was in it. (A/N: Doesn't that only work for walls and stuff.)

The sound and vibration of a head banging against a table woke up a shy and confused girl. Hinata rose and stared in to space. She still haven't thought of someone else for her. She decided to just wait. Just to not focus on a relationship right now. Just because everyone else was didn't mean she had to as well.

The sound of somebody jumping off a table woke up a very very hungry fellow. Chouji woke up. Where were his bags of potato ships hung up on his walls and his tablecloth glued with frosting to potato chips. Then he remembered that he was at Naruto's house (again). Chouji opened Naruto's cabinets to find only a note that said:

_Dear Chouji,_

_I know that you were going to sleep in my kitchen so__ I got rid of my snacks so you couldn't eat them__. There isn't any food in my refrigerator either so nice try. Once I wake up and get out of bed then I will give everyone some snacks._

Chouji sighed and pounded his fist against the counter.

Everyone came back to the "main room" and sat down in a circle with a huge pile of snacks in the center. Naruto came to the circle with his video camera and started recording with it (When did he put it away or charge it?) "All right people! We are going to have another round of truth or dare with a little twist. In this pile are healthy food, unhealthy food, tasty food, and bad tasting food. Since there are some pathetic people here, if you choose truth, you have to eat something from this pile blindfolded for the picking AND the eating!" Naruto yelled. "Now let's start!"


End file.
